


Don't

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: You had been with your boyfriend for about two years now, but he has changed recently. He just isn’t the same at all and you have the sneaking suspicion that he may be cheating on you. Who do you turn to in this situation? Of course your best friend and old school mate, Ryuu Tanaka.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Don't

Your boyfriend of two years was acting weird. He was avoiding your calls, your texts, snapchats, even you when you were in your shared apartment. It was getting weird, and when he started skipping out on dates and left you at the restaurants alone, you knew something was going on. That’s how you found yourself tonight! 

You had waited for an hour for your boyfriend to show up, he didn’t spoiler alert. You got up from the table, the waiters looking at you sadly but you forced a smile and walked out of the nice restaurant. You fished your phone out of your purse, no calls, no texts, nothing. Your hand shook as you started to walk in your heels. 

You checked the time, it wasn’t too late. Maybe he and Noya would be up. You took a deep breath and called him. 

“Yeah hello? GODDAMNIT!” You heard him lightly tap his table with his fist, you knew it. 

“Ryuu, is this a bad time? I can call back later.” You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing at the sudden outburst.

“Oh shit Y/N, no it’s a great time. One sec. Yo Noya, the beauty is calling me, gotta bounce.” You listened carefully trying not to let your heart flutter at his compliment, now you weren’t saying there wasn’t mutual pining but you were in a relationship. Even if it was a dead end one. “Alright, you got my full attention. What’s up girl?” 

“He stood me up again.” You took a deep breath, you were trying not to cry honestly. 

“Are you kidding me? This is like the 4th time this month.” He sounded angry and he had every right to be. 

“5th actually. It was our anniversary the other day and I had a picnic all set up to go out on and he didn’t come home until like 1 after work.” Your voice was wavering as you spoke. “Ryuu, I’m cold. I hate to ask this but can you come get me?” 

You could hear him walking around his apartment. “Yeah angel of course. Where ya at?” 

You smiled a bit as you felt the tears you were holding back finally breaking the surface, you hated crying in front of him but you couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’ll send you my location, thank you.” 

“I’d do anything for you, you know that. Want my beanie as well? If you’re cold I can fix that.” You could feel the smile through the phone. 

“Please.” Your voice cracked as you pulled the phone away from your ear to text him your location. 

You heard him do the same as your text reached him. “Alright, I got it. I’ll be there in 5 okay?” 

“Okay.” You sobbed as your tears rolled down your face. 

“Angel please don’t cry, I know it hurts I do but we can still change this day around.” He sounded pained. 

“I’m sorry Ryuu, I don’t mean to cry.” You covered your mouth to try and muffle your cries. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” 

“You’re not doing anything wrong, I promise Y/N. Let me take care of you tonight okay?” You heard him start his car and drive off. “I promise you’re not going to be hurt tonight.” 

“Thank you.” You leaned up against a wall as you waited, you were trying to dry the tears that were falling down your face, but it was no use you kept crying. 

As he drove he whispered sweet affirmations to you, he wanted you to feel okay, he wanted you to feel better. You tried to breathe but it was getting hard. When his very nice car pulled up you started to move towards it 

He quickly parked, he basically jumped out of the car and ran over to you. “Hey angel.” His big strong arms wrapped around you in a strong hug. You sobbed into his chest, you didn’t know what to expect. He had been distant and weird so standing you up so many times should have been expected. 

You felt your body being lifted into the air, you wrapped your limbs around Ryuu to stay close. He was so warm against you and it felt amazing. He placed you in the passenger side of the car and buckled you in. 

He said nothing as he pulled his beanie over your head, it was the same black one you had bought for him in high school in your first year. “You still have this old thing?” Your voice sounded strained as your hand danced over the buttons. 

“Of course, my favorite girl bought it for me.” He smiled at you before he closed your door, you watched him carefully as he walked around the car and got in. “You look amazing tonight, he is really missing out.” 

You looked down at your dress, it was quite simple really. A nice black dress that had no sleeves, the collar wrapped around your neck, it hugged your waist tightly and it fell to your midthigh. Your heart fluttered at this compliment with your stomach doing flips. “Thank you Ryuu.” 

He nodded and drove off to his apartment, you watched his hands to keep yourself occupied from the thoughts of your boyfriend. You could see the dulled calluses that decorated his finger tips from years of volleyball now as a personal trainer. He always liked to stay fit and his profession was a perfect way to do that. Your train of thought stopped as his hand landed on your knee. “You okay?” 

You looked up at his face, it was soft and concerned, a true contrast to his normal hard and gruff face that he showed to the world. “Yeah, just lost in my head.” 

He gave your knee a squeeze of reassurance. “It’s going to be okay, don’t worry.” He faced the road again as the light turned green, he kept his hand on your knee as you stared at the few rings that adorned his fingers. They were all for decoration but they still looked nice on him. 

You were pulled out of your head again as you heard him curse. “This can’t be fucking real.” He pulled the car over, you brought yourself to finally look to see what he was talking about and you really wish you hadn’t. 

There was your boyfriend, happily kissing another girl. They were dressed nicely and looked like they were coming back from a date. Tears flooded your eyes at how happy he looked, not with you. This couldn’t be real, it really couldn’t. 

You grabbed onto Ryuus hand as it left your knee. “Ryuu please don’t!” You tried to hold his hand on for dear life but he slipped out of your grip as he opened his car door. “Please!” 

He wasn't listening to you, unfortunately he has been like this since high school, when he got truly angry all he saw was red. He had worked on it as the years had gone by but it looks like the attribute stayed. “Hey asshole!” 

You scrambled to unbuckle yourself, you were so scared for both the safety of yourself and Ryuu that you couldn’t think straight. Once you had finally released yourself you heard the girl scream. You threw open the door and looked at the scene in front of you. 

Ryuu had your boyfriend tackled to the ground, he was screaming and you couldn’t quite tell about what, due to the blood rushing to your ears. It was hard to focus on one thing, you were scared, you were nervous and you were watching your best friend beating up someone you claimed to love. “Ryuu stop it!” You screamed out as you ran towards the boys. 

They were struggling with each other, you watched as Ryuu lifted his hand which was balled into a fist, you watched it strike down and connect with your boyfriends face. 

The girl grabbed you to keep you away from the danger. “Don’t get caught in the fight, they could hurt you.” 

You stared at the woman, your brain worked at a thousand miles an hour, you tried to process what made him cheat on you with her. You heard one of the boys grunt in pain, it sounded like Ryuu. Your head whipped around quickly, your boyfriend had him pinned to the ground but it didn’t stay like that for very long, he was quickly overpowered by Ryuu, the look on his face made your heart stop. “Ryūnosuke Tanaka!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, that seemed to grab his attention. 

His eyes met your watery ones, that is when reality slapped him in the face, he was fighting in front of you, something he swore he never would do again. He grabbed your boyfriend by the collar and lifted him up to meet his face. “If you ever talk to her again, I’m going to make sure that she doesn’t see what I actually am capable of.” Then he dropped him with a loud thud. “Sorry miss, I try to never fight in front of girls, even cheating ones.” 

He walked up to you and grabbed your hands. “You okay? You didn’t get close enough to get hurt right?” 

“Car. Now Ryūnosuke.” You rarely broke out the full name and that’s how he knew you were mad. You trudged behind him as he walked back to the car. “Don’t wipe the blood on your pants, you’ll get an infection. I think I have a tissue in my purse.” You huffed watching his boyish actions. 

Your boyfriend tried to call out for you to stop but you didn’t even glance his way as you got back in the car, Ryuu followed suit and got in after you. “Y/N, I’m so sorry.” 

You pulled out a packet of tissues from your purse and took his hand as he started to drive off. “Save it for when we can actually get you cleaned up. Do you have any rubbing alcohol in the apartment ?” 

“I got everything at my place, don't worry. I’m a personal trainer. I have like three first aid kits.” He chuckled as you dabbed the tissue on his knuckles. “Are you okay though?” 

You couldn’t meet his eyes, you weren’t and he knew it but you didn’t want to admit it. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

His hand fell from yours as he pulled up to his apartment. “Lying is helping nothing. It’s okay to not be okay.” He helped you inside his apartment, not that you needed it. You quickly went to the closet in the hallway and pulled out one of his first aid kits. 

You silently commanded him to sit, he knew better than to question you and sat down on the couch. You made your way over to him and sat down on his legs, you weren’t straddling him, you were too classy for that in this dress. You took his hand and dug through the kit and brought out cleaning pads. “This is going to sting, asshole.” 

His chuckle turned into a hiss in pain as you cleaned his broken skin, he was lucky he didn’t break anything. “Ow ow ow!” 

“If you didn’t want it to hurt you shouldn’t have fought him. You did this to yourself.” You rolled your eyes. “Is there an ice pack in your freezer? These are going to bruise if we don’t ice them.” 

“Yeah, there should be one. Also I fought him for you thank you very much.” He huffed as you got off his lap, you could feel his eyes burn into your back as he watched you walk and rummage around his freezer. 

“I didn’t need you to fight him Ryuu. I could have handled it.” You lied to yourself, you couldn’t have handled it and he knew it. 

“Y/N, angel. You couldn’t have. Please tell me you are going to break up with him. You don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve him.” He looked at you with sad eyes as you came back with the pack wrapping it in a towel to keep the cold from making direct contact. 

You gently placed the pack on his knuckles. “I don’t know Ryuu. I don’t know how to deal with any of this. I know I should break up with him but there is so much to do to get that done.” 

He frowned as you took the seat next to him. “I can help you with that, I can help pack up your shit, I have a spare room here, you can move in! I was saving it for Noya, but since he is out in the world fishing I just use it for storage.” 

Now, you would be lying if you said you didn’t want to take the offer. Living with your best friend? Hell yes, but you didn’t know what to do. “Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you.” 

“Like hell it would be an inconvenience!” He placed a kiss on your forehead, he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him. “I want you to live your best life, and that is away from that asshole.” 

You melted into his touch, you buried your face into the crook of his neck choking back a sob. “I’m so sorry to throw this all on you. I just didn’t know who to call.” 

You felt his arms tense as he pulled you into his lap. “Don’t ever apologize, I want to take care of you, you’re my favorite girl. You know that. Right?” 

You smiled against the skin on his neck. “Yeah I do.” 

He placed a kiss on your hairline. “Good, now how about we get you into a pair of sweats, a nice big comfy shirt and we can get you settled for the night.” 

You clung onto him for dear life as he easily lifted you from the couch and into his bedroom, you had been in here multiple times before and it always made you feel comfortable. His large king sized bed was centered towards the back, he had a ton of posters and art hung up around the room, specifically around his gaming desk. 

You watched as he placed you on the bed walking to his dresser. Sitting on top of it were pictures from high school, mainly him and the volleyball team, a few with him and Seako, and your favorite one of all times. It was you and Ryuu sitting on a bench outside under a tree, the blossoms falling down all around you. You remembered it like it was yesterday. 

~~~

It was lunch time when you made your way out of your class. You turned down your friends' invitations to eat lunch together and made your way outside of the school. 

You shook your head when you heard the rambunctious duo talking to Kiyoko, you would be lying if you said you weren’t jealous of Ryuu’s adoration for the third year but you didn’t want to admit that maybe you had a crush on your childhood best friend and were jealous. 

You snuck past Ennoshita and the other boys on the volleyball team and found an empty bench under a beautiful tree, it was in the spring time so the blossoms were in full bloom so it was a beautiful sight. 

You leaned against the tree staring up at the blue sky and the tree. You got sucked into the scene that you weren’t paying attention to the shoes that were crunching against the gravel making their way over to you. 

“What are you doing out here without lunch? Did you forget yours again?” Ryuu’s voice rang softly in your ears as you were pulled from your head. 

“Nah I do have one, just not hungry is all.” You sat up and smiled at the shaved headed boy standing in front of you. “You gonna join me baldy or are you just going to stand there staring at me like a freak?” 

He rolled his beautiful eyes and sat next to you. “You need to eat angel.” 

“What about you huh? Flirting with Kiyoko isn’t eating and I don’t see your box either?” You raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. 

He only laughed you off as usual as he wrapped an arm around you. “Nice come back, I already ate. You okay though?” 

You leaned into his side, he always smelled so nice. He wasn’t one to really use cologne but he always just smelled so good. “Yeah Ryuu, just tired. Thinking about college and all that. It’s hard.” 

He placed a kiss on your head as his hand rubbed up and down your arm. “Yeah I get that. Hey we actually have a practice game today, you should totally come!” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, he never invited you to the practice games. "You sure I won't throw off your groove?" 

He grinned at you, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. "Nah you'll make me even better." His arm pulled you closer to him, your hand landed on his chest. It looked so small compared to his broad chest.

You smiled up at him, the same tint of pink dancing across your face. That is when you heard the click of a picture being taken. His head whipped around quickly to see Sugawara and Daichi standing there with their phones out. 

"Aww Daichi this is such a cute picture! Look he's even blushing!" Sugawara teased. 

Your face heated with embarrassment, you knew that Sugawara liked to tease but you never expected this. Your hands covered your face as you heard your upperclassmen laugh. 

"We should frame it for the club room." Daichi grinned. "See you at the practice game Y/N!" 

The two boys quickly ran off to avoid Tanaka chasing them. "You'll still come right?" 

You tried to suppress the giggle that bubbled up in your chest. "Of course Ryuu! I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

You stayed at school and watched them practice, Nekoma had come down to practice with them, they got their asses handed to them in the first game. 

You were talking to Kiyoko when she noticed Ryuu trying to grab your attention. "It looks like Tanaka wants to talk to you." She pointed out with a smile. 

You looked over your shoulder and sighed a little. "Probably wants me to run him an errand." You turned around and walked over. "Yeah Ryuu, what's up?" 

"The next spike I get is for you. You have to watch your best friend beat these guys at least once." His grin was wide on his face. 

"You better score me a ton of points then." You matched his grin as the whistle was blown; signaling that the time out was over. 

True to his word, he did manage to get a spike and you watched with your breath caught in your throat as you watched the raw power he had. 

The breath you were holding escaped as a snort and a laugh as the ball was out of bounds. "When I mentioned getting points I didn't mean for the other team!" Your smile was wide in a teasing manner. 

The temporary coach and Takada sensei looked at you in horror but when the rest of the team, including Tanaka, busted into laughter they sighed. 

You were starting to like volleyball a lot more, especially when your eyes fell on his blushing face. It did weird things to the butterflies that lived in your stomach when it came to him.

~~~  
You snickered at the memory, he turned with a pout on his beautiful lips. "What's so funny punk?" 

"Oh nothing you thug." You grinned up at him. You took the clothes he held out for you and walked into the ensuite bathroom he had. 

Once you had changed you made your way back into his room. You were basically drowning in his clothes since they were so big on you. "God, you look adorable." 

You had cleaned off your smeared makeup, voting to keep the beanie on. "I look ridiculous. How are your clothes so big on me?" You crossed your arms pouting. 

"'Cause I'm jacked angel that's how." He grabbed your waist with a shit eating grin on his face. “You hungry? Let me pamper you tonight.” 

You started to blush at his words. “Fine, but just for tonight.” Your shit day had turned into an amazing night, he ordered you whatever food you wanted to eat and he even had ice cream which you shared with him. 

By the time you were ready for bed he had the couch made up for you. “Okay don’t hesitate to come in and wake me up if you need anything okay?” 

“Ryuu I know where everything is here, I spend a lot of my time here.” You smiled as you snuggled into the blankets, they smelled like him and it made you so happy. “But I will come and bug your ass in the middle of the night for a glass of water.” 

“Atta girl.” He placed a kiss on your temple and walked to his room. The next morning he helped you handle the break up, he was your comfort teddy bear to cry it all out, he even helped you pack your things at your old apartment! 

Once you had officially moved in your life became so much easier, the commute to work wasn’t as long now and you actually came home to someone who was excited to see you.

Now as to no surprise, those feelings that you always felt about Ryuu came crawling back up, normally you could push them down but he seemed to not relent. He would come home from the gym or helping someone he trained with a treat for you, a gift, or even flowers. His excuse? Just because. A lame excuse honestly but he was just too cute you couldn't tell him no. 

After months of living together you fell into a very nice familiar routine. He would always be up first, early to rise to work out, then he would make sure you were up for work before his shower then he was gone. 

This morning was like no other, because you took the day off. You woke up a bit earlier than usual, you snuck into the kitchen and started to brew your coffee, you knew he was on the balcony doing his work outs, he claimed that the cold air in the morning was better for your lungs. You poured your coffee into your favorite mug and leaned over the counter. 

Your eyes trailed down his back, it was sculpted like a Greek god. Your brain tried to count as many muscles as you could but you lost count each time he flexed his back muscles, so you decided to start over. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

You nearly choked on your coffee as you watched him lay on his back and start doing his ab workouts. Your eyes tried to stay on his face as he concentrated but they kept wandering further and further down. The heat rushing across your skin was unbearable under the jersey he gave you, it was making you want to strip it off to cool down but you stayed over the counter top watching very carefully. 

You shouldn’t be eye fucking him but you were and you couldn’t stop. The way his muscles tightened as he lifted his legs up doing reverse crunches had you thinking about all the sinful things you could do with him in this huge apartment. 

You don’t know when he realized you were awake and honestly you didn’t care. You knew he saw what you were doing to his body with your eyes and you kinda hoped he got the hint. You looked at him through your lashes sipping on your drink as he made his way inside. His body coated in a light layer of sweat, you would be a liar if you said you didn’t want to maybe help him clean that up. 

“Well well good morning angel. What are you doing up so early on your day off, just enjoying the view of the early morning city?” His beautiful lips pulled up into a smirk. 

You only hummed as you placed your coffee cup down, your warm fingertips found their way to his very toned stomach. You watched as he took a deep breath feeling you touch him like this, you wanted more reactions like that but you didn’t know where your boundaries were. “It’s very beautiful this early in the morning. Want some coffee?" 

"I'd love some." It looked like he was going to say something else but it seems his brain finally caught up with what his eyes were seeing. Your bare legs with his old jersey hanging off of your frame. His face flushed bright red as he stared at you. 

"Something wrong Ryuu?" You turned around with a smirk on your lips. Your face felt hot but you weren't going to let him know that. You reached up into the cupboard and grabbed him a mug, the jersey riding up showing off that you weren't wearing shorts under the jersey. 

"You're killing me angel." You heard him groan as he sat down at the counter bar. 

You shrugged grabbing the coffee pot. "I have no idea what you're talking about." You made him his coffee just how he liked and placed the mug in front of him. 

"If we are going to play this game we can." His eyes met yours, they held an intensity that you only saw when he was on the volleyball court. 

"If that's okay with you, I can play this game Ryūnosuke." You grabbed your cup and winked at him over it as you drank. 

"It is very much okay with me. Let the war begin then Y/N." After he had finished his coffee he went for a shower. You cleaned the dishes and started to make a quick breakfast knowing he had work. 

You nearly dropped the plate you were holding when he walked out of his room with his waist wrapped in a towel. "Ryuu!" 

"What? I just got out of the shower and it's not like you weren't eye fucking me earlier. We agreed to a war over this!" His hands went to cover his face embarrassed. 

"I remember it just caught me by surprise, that's all." You put the plate on the counter, you could feel the heat radiating off your face and his as well. 

"I'm going to go change." He mumbled into his hands. 

"Why? I thought the confidence you had to strut out here like that was sexy." You grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. 

"You really think so?" He didn't meet your eyes but you could see the hopefulness behind them. 

"Absolutely." You leaned up on your tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now eat so you can go to work." 

He basically short circuited. He stood there as you made your way back to the kitchen and plated the food. Once he came back down to earth he sat down and ate. 

You cleaned up again as he got dressed and made his way out for work. 

Once you placed the dishes in the dishwasher you made your way to your room. You flopped down on your bed and screamed into your pillow. What the hell did you do? Did you just actually flirt with Tanaka? Was he just putting you to the test? No he isn't like that. 

You grabbed your phone and found a number and quickly called. "Chikara?" 

"Long time no talk Y/N!" His calming voice washed over you anxious feelings. "What can I do for you?" 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting a shoot but I need to talk to someone." You grabbed your pillow and hugged it to your body tightly.

"You're not, we aren't filming today. Did Tanaka do something?" You could hear the slight twinge of anger in his voice. 

"Yes, well no. Wait yes. I don't know!" You groaned falling onto your back. 

"Talk to me." 

You took a deep breath and exploded onto him, you told him everything. The longing glances, the lingering touches, the light flirting but it was all normal for you guys. Right? "It's just the normal stuff but I get so nervous!" 

He laughed, here you were spilling your guts to him and all he can do is laugh. 

"Chikara it's not funny!" You huffed, you were completely flustered and he was making fun of you for it. 

"Actually it is. Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe you're in love with Ryūnosuke?" His tone wasn't condescending or teasing. 

"Are you being serious?" You have and you knew you were, but were you willing to admit it? 

"Think about it, ever since I met you two, I could see your connection. He was always closer than anyone and he was always looking out for you." He chuckled again. "He has been head over heels for you since I've known him." 

"But what about Kiyoko?" You honestly never saw it like that, he was always fawning over Kiyoko. 

"Yeah because he was a boy, boys have many crushes and she just happened to be one. He never called her his favorite girl. Did he?"

"Listen here captain." You mocked his tone with a smile. "Let's go with the theory you're right, it's not like I can just go up to him after work and admit that I've been in love with him since middle school." 

"And why not? Last I checked you weren't one to shy away from what you really wanted." You could hear the smile he wore on his face. 

"Because, it's been 6 months since I moved in and wouldn't that make it weird?" You played with your pillow. "I have gotten over the break up but I don't want to force this on him after he took me in." 

"Y/N I can guarantee you won't force anything on him or make it weird. Well no I take that back, this is Tanaka we are talking about." He laughed a bit. "Trust me, if you open up to him it will be better for you I promise." 

"How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" You smiled sitting up. 

"Because I know you, now go confess your love for that brute of a man." 

"You're just jealous that he has more muscles than you." You teased as you both laughed. "Thank you again. Have fun!" You bid him goodbye and hung up. 

The wait for Ryuu to get home from work was agonizing. You wandered aimlessly around the apartment looking for something to do while you waited but you found nothing to occupy your mind for long enough. 

When you heard the lock on the door turn your head, your heart was beating against your ribs as you watched him walk in with a smile on his face. "Welcome home." 

His face flushed with pink as he closed the door behind him. "No matter how many times I hear you say it, it always makes me feel so domestic and happy." 

You walked over to the door as he set his gym bag down and took off his shoes. Were you really going to do this? Now of all times? "Hey Ryuu?" 

His eyes met yours as he stood up. "Yeah angel?" 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled yourself close to him. "I need to tell you something." 

You could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest as his arms wrapped around you, lifting you into the air as he started to walk into the apartment. "What is it?" 

You readjusted yourself so you were face to face with him. You took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry if this makes everything awkward but, I am in love with you. And I have been for a very long time." 

He stopped moving, halfway to the living room area. "You're not pulling my strings right?" 

You felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach, this was a bad idea. "I-I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way!" You stuttered as you started to unwrap yourself from his body. You were going to kill Ennoshita for this. 

You tried to let go of him but your back was suddenly against a wall, before you could even process what was going on you felt his lips against yours in a rough but chaste kiss. 

"You didn't even give me a chance to confess before you got awkward. I've been in love with you since middle school Y/N." 

You wrapped your arms around his neck a little tighter than normal. "And you, or all people, decided to wait this long?" 

He chuckled and placed his forehead on yours. "Yeah I guess so. I just guess I didn't have the courage to tell you then you got into relationships and I didn't want to ruin that." 

You ran your fingers over the small hairs growing on his head. "Ryuu, I don-" 

Your sentence was cut off with another kiss, this time it was longer and deeper. You were floating on cloud nine, you were so happy. 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You deserve this, you deserve a happy relationship, you deserve to be happy. You deserve everything that you missed out on and I can give that to you." He mumbled against your lips refusing to stop kissing you completely. 

"Okay, I won't." You smiled into the kiss as you deepened it. Yeah, you could get used to this.


End file.
